The Chosen One
by A30LUCY1
Summary: The team have defeated KORPS or so they think, Zoe returns and they recue a new match Indigo, created in an odd experiment, while the Crime minister and Hamish escape from prison and revive the mastermind. Pairings Zan, Deri and Frella in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One

Hello, this is my first fan fiction and I'm very nervous and the only characters that are mine are Indigo and all the other oc that are in it.

The lift doors opened and Keri, Dan, Aneisha and Tom stepped out of the lift smiling, with KORPS defeated they would probably be getting hero medals for the rest of their lives.

"So team, are you ready for your next mission?" Frank asked

"Totally" Keri squealed with a lot of excitement.

"Though first we have a surprise" Stella smiled particularly at Dan. He looked very confused but then it became clear. A young girl with auburn red hair into a tight bun her eyes were still the shining emerald green they had always been and her MI9 spy outfit stayed the same

"Zoe!" Aneisha yelled and wrapped her best friend into a tight hug. As soon as she bounded away Tom gave her a more gentle hug. Though when Zoe's gaze moved to Dan he stepped forward and asked slowly and calmly

"Where have you been?"

Zoe who stayed as calm and professional as always simply replied

"You know where I've been Dan"

"I know you went to meet your sister's but why didn't you call, five months I've waited for you"

"I'm sorry but if you found out that you had 86 twins all over the world you would want to find them wouldn't you?"

"I suppose, so why are you here?"

" Three reasons, one Frank called me back, two I wanted to meet Keri and Libi and three I wanted to see you again"

The tension could of been cut with a knife it was so awkward until Dan moved so fast you could of fallen off a chair. He hugged her really fast but they seemed to be happy to see each over again. As soon as they stepped away Zoe smiled at Keri and said

"Hello, I'm Zoe your sister"  
"Yeah I know I would normally be happy to see you but our evil creator recently put his brain in my head and I've only just got it out"

Zoe looked surprised but she remembered her own encounter with the mastermind a year ago at Sternum. Stella getting annoyed at the fact no one was focusing.

"Team, Zoe is joining us again so the five of you better leave drama's to bed please, meanwhile Keri would you like to tell them what you did at the HEART?"

Everyone turned to look at Keri as she sighed like she was trying to find the words

"Just before I powered the mind transfer I edited my genetic DNA Libi's too it destroyed us as the mastermind's ideal clones so that if he did survive that he wouldn't be able to transfer his mind"

Tom looked shocked "You must be a genius even I wouldn't be able to do that"

"No Tom you would be able to do it if you were inside the HEART"

Tom looked confused then gave Frank and Stella a sharp look

"What about project Indigo?"

"How do you know about that, it's classified information?" Stella asked

"It was good took me ten seconds to hack"  
"More importantly what is project Indigo?" Aneisha asked looking confused

"Project Indigo was launched by KORPS thirteen years ago to be a super weapon of mass destruction but the problem was Dr Stein berg created another clone saying that she will usher out project Indigo" Tom said rather quickly

"Let me guess she is a perfect match for the mastermind" Dan sighed

"Correct" Frank replied

"But we defeated KORPS, I killed the Mastermind, Aneisha arrested the Crime Minister and you guys arrested Hamish" Keri said

"There will still be KORPS operatives out there and they have got Indigo and I have a bad feeling the mastermind made it out alive"

KORPS HQ

Mike Stern walked through the gleaming corridors of KORPS HQ. They had been trying to revive the master for nearly an hour now and the rebuild of the HEART had gone underway. Stern was happy that he managed to escape the MI9 agents and arrange the release of the crime minister and Hamish. He spent most of his time checking through the data records, when he got to something rather interesting.

"You!" He yelled at a random KORPS agent who looked like he wasn't doing anything anyway

"Bring Dr Steinberg to me"

He nodded and walked off. If Stern was right about this then they would have to start to look around for more of the master's clones. Steinberg walked in and he had rapidly gained weight since the transfer of V95 a year ago.

"What do you want Stern?" he asked his accent wasn't as threatening as it used to be. He seemed more tired if anything.

"I have been studying what K3R1 did to the HEART but I can't quite make sense of it"  
The old man shuffled towards the computer studying what Stern couldn't see.

"It appears that K3R1 destroyed her genetic programming making her ability as a match for the master terminated"

"She's no longer a match? What about the L1B1 she is still a match right?"

"It seems that she destroyed the L1B1's too it wouldn't work"

"So who is?"

"I think that my project Indigo could of worked"  
"Come on, Indigo failed, unless you can get blueprints for the design then I can only sign you off as mentally unstable"  
"Fine! Here they are"

He thrusted an old piece of paper into Stern's hand and tried to stride off dramatically only to shuffle like an old man. Stern sighed and looked at the paper when he saw it. Project Indigo could still be worth all this hassle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys sorry it's taken so long I was struggling to find a way to do a new chapter and a special thank you to IWillBelieveIt for helping me but here is the new chapter**_

Indigo's pov

I ran through a puddle instantly regretting my decision as my wet socks clung to my feet. I hid behind the café that was closest and pulled my auburn hair into a ponytail and pulled my hood up over my head. Looking around I noticed the people in grey jumpsuits and funny masks ran past, obviously they were never taught about shortcuts. I really wanted to follow them up on the rooftops but they would probably just shoot me down but then again what would be the point they wanted me for something. Though I could just be target practice seeing as I'm a homeless kid with no family to worry about me. I saw a man who looked quite grey with a lab coat he started to yell and everyone of the odd monkeys that had completely ignored the way I went.

"Fools, she could of gone this way" pointing to where I was as his eyes locked onto mine

"Get her!" He yelled angrily. My eyes widened in fear I pulled myself up and grabbed the nearest window sill there pushing my feet to the bottom of it I kept pulling myself further up until I reached the roof and ran as fast as possible. The monkey men could see me and as they fired something I tried to move out of sight but got hit by something. Pain soared into my arm and I was caught of balance, as I fell down the slates and clung to the pipe desperately trying to pull myself up but panicking and the pain in my arm was too hard to ignore then my hand was shot and I let go falling miles to the ground as I hit the ground on my back and flipped onto my stomach. The monkey men surrounded me and the grey man smiled evilly.

"It's a shame we had to use those tranq darts I was rather hoping to see your abilities, I'm Mike Stern"

"Why do you want me?" I asked trying not to sound as pained as I was

"Look at your arm"

One of the monkeys pulled up her jacket sleeve and she was forced to look at the mark on her arm that read A:3:0:I:N:D:1:G:0

"What does it mean?" I asked genuinely not knowing

"It means you are a very important young lady and now we are out of time"

I was about to ask what he meant but he injected something into my neck and the world disappeared.

Keri pov

I was getting fed up of the fact that all they would is try and hack the mainframe and that Dan, Zoe and Aneisha would just be catching up while my sister's life was in danger.

"Tom please tell me you've found something? "He sighed thinking about the best way to bring up the delicate subject

"Not yet, it's a really delicate subject Keri"

"Please, anything"

"Well I found some CCTV from a cafe outside town and I think there are KORPS operatives"

"That is something!" I yelled getting even more frustrated

"Keri, calm down if Tom has found anything more to lead on he will let us know" Frank replied calmly

"That's easy for you to say she's not your sister!" I snapped instantly regretting what I just said. I quickly ran to the lift and went up

Zoe pov

"Is Keri normally like that?" I asked worried about her

"No, she's normally really annoying but she never raises her voice at anyone especially Frank" Dan replied also concerned

"Well, what I was trying to say before she yelled is that the CCTV footage of the café, they are KORPS operatives and I think that girl is Indigo"

My eyes widened and then I realized something

"I have to get Keri she deserves to know" As soon as I got up to the school I saw Keri leaning against a locker looking at something that must of been a photo. It was a picture of her and Libi it must of been taken a few months ago

"I haven't seen Libi since we rescued her from the Mayze two months ago, I know I should be used to it before then I hadn't seen her in three years but she's my sister I really want to see her more"

I sighed because I never really had a sibling relationship with anyone let alone Kloe. When I went to visit her today she still seemed as angry as she was when I first met her a year ago

"I never had a sibling relationship before even when I went to meet all of our sisters I still felt I didn't belong, then I realized my home was here and that I could have a sibling relationship with you"

"I'd love for us to be really close too"

We smiled and I gave her a hug. I felt so happy that I would finally have a proper sister relationship with someone who works with me

"By the way Tom is working on getting audio for the CCTV"

"Cool"

"Also you might want to apologize

"OK"

Once we got to the basement everyone was crowded over Tom's computer.

"There we go there's some audio" "Before you start I want to apologize for shouting, I just got annoyed that no one was focusing on Indigo"

"Don't worry Dan can relate" Aneisha laughed

"He so can, first time when Dr Steinberg captured Zoe and the second time when we couldn't trace Keri's signal" Tom agreed

Me and Keri both looked at Dan in confusion "I didn't get annoyed"

Frank then sighed and said slowly

"As nice as this is you better watch the footage"

The scene was dark and grey and it must of been raining. Suddenly a teenage girl with matching auburn hair and blue eyes, ran into a puddle and started shaking before darting to the back of a cafe, while dozens of KORPS agents appear and a man called Mike Stern followed looking angry

"Fools she could of gone this way" He yelled pointing in the direction the girl went the agents ran that way and suddenly the girl was up on the roof running as fast as she could but something hit her. Keri called out as she fell and rolled off the building we saw her trying to pull herself up but struggled got hit by something else and fell. As soon as she hit the ground Stern and other agents surrounded her so she couldn't escape

"It's a shame we had to use those tranq darts I was rather hoping to see your abilities, I'm Mike Stern"

For the first time we heard her voice she sounded like she was in pain but trying to hide it "Why do you want me?" she asked

"Look at your arm"

One of them pulled up the sleeve of her jacket and Tom zoomed in to see the code A:3:0:I:N:D:1:G:0

"What does it mean" She asked curiosity burning in her eyes

"It means you are a very important young lady and now we are out of time"

He injected something into her neck and she quickly collapsed "Take her to KORPS HQ the Mastermind will be very pleased to see her "They pulled her into a back of a van and took off.

"OK so we know where she is" Keri laughed "Well, you, Tom and Dan know where KORPS HQ is but the rest of us don't" Frank replied

"Well, aren't you all clever "A familiar voice said as they all turned in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, welcome to chapter 3 in this chapter indigo is introduced to the team and a couple get together.**_

Zoe Pov

"Kloe?" I asked

"Yeah sis"

"What are you doing here? your meant to be in MI9 medical"

"I escaped"

"But they were helping you" "Sorry, but who is this" Keri asked looking confused

"You must be Keri, I'm your sister Kloe"

She replied not looking in my direction like I was something to be repulsed by

"Why are you here?" Dan asked, obviously irritated

"I heard that Keri and Libi were perfect clones of the Mastermind, I'm here to take them out before they get the mind transfer"

"But they aren't perfect clones anymore"

Tom replied, bringing up some data on the screen showing scans of Keri and Libi that I didn't understand but Kloe clearly did.

"So if they are no longer the perfect matches, then who is?"

"No one" Aneisha lied

"Really?"

"Yep, it's the truth" Keri quickly said

"Fine but I can't let you guys send me back to MI9 medical"

And before anyone could reply smoke gas was thrown at the ground, and we collapsed

Indigo pov

I woke up and I was rather dizzy. I think I'm moving like I'm in a van. I noticed that my feet and hands were tied up while I was also gagged

but that was no problem because remembering what Mike Stern said about how he wanted to see what I can do,

well his wish is my command. When I closed my eyes and concentrated, I heard the cuffs hit the ground. I then quickly untied my feet and ripped the gag off.

It was strange I had always hated my power but now I couldn't love it more. I looked through the netting to see the keys of the van, this time without even closing my eyes the keys were moving towards me.

I lifted up the netting and snatched the keys. I stepped quietly to the van doors. Quietly unlocking the door, I pushed it open to see we were moving fast and the sound of rushing wind made Stern turn in his seat.

"She's escaping make the van go faster!"

The man stepped his foot down and I stepped back with the reaction of the van going quicker.

Bracing myself and turned towards Stern smiling

"Thanks for the lift"

And I jumped. I flew through the air only to hit the bonnet of a car, hitting the ground with little dignity. The car screeched to a stop and a woman stepped out of the car and ran towards me she had dark brown hair that matched her eyes and wore a dark blue suit.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there"

"It's OK it was my fault for jumping out of a van and not looking for cars" I replied smiling as I stood it was odd, I felt no pain at all

"What's your name" She asked

"Indigo"

Her eyes widened in shock

"I think you need to come with me"

"Why"

She flashed a pass

"Stella Knight MI9"

"That's very nice for you"

"The code on your arm, I know people with code's like that"

"Really, you know people like me?"

"No, not like you similar to you"

I nodded

"If they can help me control my powers will people stop hunting me"

"What powers?"

I looked at Stella's car, focused and it lifted in the air right into the clouds and carefully placed in onto the ground

"That's impossible" She gasped looking completely shocked

"You said there are people similar to me, can they do that too?""No, but they are important to you"

"How? Who are they?"

"Your sister's"

"My sister's?"

"Yes and they really want to meet you"

"Okay"

MI High HQ

Indigo pov

We went down these never ending stairs. Which was a bit dangerous seeing as I was blindfolded we went through something that seemed like a lab. We went into a tunnel and as she removed the blindfold I saw six people lying unconscious.

"Frank!" Stella yelled running towards the eldest person. Then I saw two girls with the same auburn hair as mine. I pulled the sleave on the first one's jacket to find a code written in green

J45K3R1. K3R1 it couldn't be, I then checked the other one and a code was written on her arm

V95ZOE6. V95? How could it be, I knew them since I was a little girl as it all came flooding back to me. KORPS, the Crime Minister, the Mastermind. The day I left I was injected with a memory syrem that made me forget everything about them but my powers and my skills. A boy with dark hair opened his eyes.

"Hello" As soon as he heard my voice he launched up and said.

"Aren't you Indigo?" He asked looking at me like I'm something unusual.

"Yes and your"

Suddenly his life flashed in front of her eyes. He lives in his brother's shadow, he's a super genius who works for MI9 even though he's only sixteen.

"Tom Tupper" I said

"How do you know" He asked

Then the blonde boy woke. His life poured into my head too his dad died and he seeks a father figure, he's conflicted between two girls, V95 and K3R1, but he call's them Zoe and Keri.

"Daniel Morgan"

"Who are you?"

"Indigo"

"What? How are you here?"

"Stella brought me"

Then the girl woke, her name is Aneisha Jones, she has low self esteem, her two sisters depend on her she tries to look after them while their parents constantly argue.

K3R1 woke

She hates KORPS, she hates not being able to see L1B1, she likes Dan but knows that her sister does too, she hates the fact she can't tell her parents what she does and she wants to find Indigo.

V95 woke too

Training at SKUL, being rescued by MI9, falling for Dan, not knowing who she is, Having an MI9 foster home, finding her sister's, missing her friends.

"Indigo?" Keri asked, when I nodded she wrapped her arms round me as did Zoe.

"Frank!" Aneisha yelled and we all ran round Stella and the man who is called Frank.

"I'm sorry Stella the smoke got him the most" Tom said Sadly. I reached out to touch Frank's hand and my eyes shut as I entered Frank's mind.

"Hello" I smiled

"Who are you?" He asked

"Indigo"

"Where are we?"

"Inside your mind"

"Why?"

"Your going to die and I'm here to give you something to fight for"

"What's that then?"

"How about Flopsy the rabbit? "No, he likes Tom more than me "What about Zoe she's like a daughter to you? "She has Dan and Keri" "Well, how about Chief agent Stella Knight" "How do you know about that? "It doesn't matter, you still love Stella and she still loves you" "Okay, lets go back"

I smiled and the world around us disappeared. Frank's eyes slowly opened.

"Frank?" Stella asked smiling

"Stella, I still love you"

"I still love you too"

They both smiled and kissed

"Eww!" Tom yelled turning away.

KORPS HQ

"Master we have news" The Crime Minister laughed

"What news?"

"Stern says he has the A30 she will be ours soon"

"Good I must transfer my mind I only have days"

"Not long now Master"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, welcome to chapter 4 and in the review section could you comment what you would rather have Zan or Deri.**_

"Flashback KORPS HQ"

"Come A30" Von Hades said motioning toward the arena. I stepped up but seeing as I was only eight I couldn't possibly take on a grown man

"You don't expect me to fight you right?"

"No, not me for what it's worth I'm sorry"

"Sorry?"

"For what's about to happen" he whispered and he stepped out of the room. I was really confused, but it all made sense when the Crime Minister walked in she had the knives and the electric thing again."A30, come and sit down" She said indicating to the chair which if I did anything wrong would send electric shocks into my brain.

"No" I said slowly not wanting to be tortured again

"I don't have time for this, sit down"

"NO!" I roared and accidentally unleashed my power sending the Crime Minister into the wall. Cursing in pain she yelled at the operatives

"Bring her to the chair"

As they stepped near to me, I ran. The first thing I did was try the doors of course they were locked. I hammered them with my fists and yelled but no one was coming. Three agents cornered me. One took my hands and locked them behind my back, the other one took my waist and hoisted me into the air the last one taking my legs, I struggled against them but three grown men against an eight year old girl was hardly fair. They roughly placed me down into the chair and they tied my hands and feet into the straps so I couldn't move.

"Well that took longer than it should of done" The Crime Minister moaned, she sat upright in the chair opposite me, it was going to be just like last time it will end with me screaming.

"Now focus A30 just project your powers"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, I knew it was better to just do what she wanted then to try and fight back, she would only inflict more pain if I didn't.

"I want you to create one of your shields that protect you from pain"

Nodding, I closed my eyes and focused, I heard her turn up the dials. She pressed the button and I winced with the pain.

"Project it!" She yelled getting more angry by the minute because I couldn't put up a shield.

"Increasing to level 20" The Crime Minister roared.

She pressed it again, I screamed the pain was pure agony. Sighing the she picked up the sharpest knife she could find and pressed it into my forearm. I screamed even loader then before and I shook violently as my crimson blood started dripping on the floor.

MI High HQ

"Indigo?" Keri asked looking right at me.

"Yeah" I said still in a daze.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Something about when I was at KORPS"

"What?"

"Were you ever tortured?

""No"

"Not even at KORPS?"

"No"

"Was Zoe?"

"Was Zoe what?" Zoe asked walking over to where me and Keri were stood.

"Indigo wants to know if you were tortured at KORPS or SKUL"

"No why?"

"KORPS tortured me" I said showing them the scars on my arms from where I got repeatedly stabbed.

"You need to show Frank and Stella" Zoe said a worried look on her face.

"I can't"

"Please, KORPS have done so much to hurt you"

I nodded and went to talk to Stella, I trusted her the most more than my own sisters.

"Stella can I talk to you?" She moved away from Frank as they were talking about Stella moving into his because she pretty much lives in her office. Damn I just read her mind.

"Of course you can"

"KORPS, tortured me"

"When just now, in the van"

"No, when I was younger they tried to control my power but back then it was impossible"

"What power?" Aneisha asked as her and the others gathered round. I opened my mouth but couldn't speak the more people who knew about my power the more danger I was in.

"Indigo has the power of telekineses" Stella replied

"Though it's not just that because when I was monitoring Frank's brain patterns when he was unconscious, I saw that she went in his mind she can read minds too" Tom said speaking really quickly"What about fighting?" Dan asked wondering if I had inherited my sister's skills

"I'm okay I suppose"

"Why not we take her to the training room to see what she can do" Keri said smiling at the thought of her sister being recruited to MI9.

"If that's what you want Indigo" Stella said, everyone looking straight at me

"Yeah Okay"

(The training room)

I ran up to the wall sprinted up it and into a back handspring kicking Tom in the face,

Aneisha crept behind me and kicked the backs of my knees and I stumbled to the floor. I elbowed her in the ribs and she gasped for air as I staggered up, I stamped on her foot and she fell to her knees. I kicked her chest and she collapsed to the ground.

Dan came next aiming a high kick at my head. I projected the shield round myself and Dan flew into the wall as his foot tried to penetrate the shield.

Keri ran to me and I copied Dan's high kick and it smacked into her head and she crumpled to the ground.

Zoe snook behind me preparing to hit my shoulder blade, but I was too quick. I whirled round kicking her side and she fell awkwardly into the wall. She lashed out to my face but I ducked, she stumbled forward and I kicked her back and she hit the floor.

"Wow Indigo your the best fighter MI9 have come across" Stella smiled

"I was trained by the best" I replied

"Who?" Dan asked looking very suspicious

"Alexis Von Hades, I also can learn just by seeing something once"

"Just like me" Keri laughed

"Is there something you can't do" Dan sighed

"Now you mention it I'm not very good at maths or D.t, I can't do everything, there are things I can do and things I can't do, plus I'm only good at fighting because I was taught by Von Hades"

"Well said, by the way would you like to join MI9?" Frank asked smiling

"I'd love too!" I yelled getting excited about my new life.

"But where would I live?"

"With me and Stella" Frank replied. Smiling we all formed a group hug and I was so happy that my luck was changing.

KORPS HQ

"What do you mean you lost her!" The Crime Minister roared with anger as Mike stern had kept his head down, she had to ask three times what he was saying.

"She used her powers and escaped" He protested

"How can she use her powers if you put the magic binding handcuffs on her".

"Yeah I should of mentioned that"

"You didn't use the magic binding handcuffs?"

"No"

"YOU IDIOT" She yelled smacking him so hard in the face he fell to the ground.

"You have one more chance, this time bring her new friend Stella Knight to me, knowing what her predecessors are like she will be desperate to save Stella, she will walk right into our hands" She laughed evilly.

_**Thank You for reading this chapter and thanks for all the positive reviews I have been receiving. It means a lot.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi this is chapter 5 and this is were the drama picks up.**_

Frank and Stella's house

"Welcome to your new room Indigo" Stella smiled

It was massive, there was a soft lilac carpet, and an amethyst coulered curtain and the wardrobe was a royal white.

"We thought that you would like to decorate your own room" Fran smiled it was like they had been together for years.

"These are my only clothes too" I added not wanting to sound greedy.

"Well, we are taking you to get stuff for your room but we can call the girls to do some clothes shopping" Stella added

"That would be awesome thank you so much" I laughed and we had a big group hug,

it was like a husband and wife with their daughter, I finally felt like I belonged.

A couple of hours later I had brought everything for my room, it was going to look amazing.

Next came clothes shopping with Aneisha, Keri and Zoe.

"So do you have a certain style?" Keri asked looking around at stuff for herself because she doesn't understand the words shopping for someone else.

"Not really, I only wore what I got and fashion wasn't top of KORPS priorities"

"What did you wear a bin liner?" Aneisha asked

"Something like that" Keri laughed

"We wore black and red because there KORPS signature colours" I sighed

"Well how about this" Zoe said showing me a blue checkered top.

"There is a pink one but seeing as you have red hair it would clash" Zoe added

" Thanks Zoe it's amazing" I gave a hug and a jealous look crept on Keri's face and I quickly pulled away from Zoe,

they were both my sisters and I didn't want either feeling left out.

Two hours later we brought enough clothes to fit my wardrobe, when I got a phone call from Frank.

"Hi Frank I was just about to call"

"Indigo you and the girls need to come back now, the boys are already here"

"Why?"

"Stella's been captured"

"What! How?"

"KORPS got her on our way back from town, they crashed our car and took Stella"

"Okay, we are on our way"

I faced the others and I think my face read it all.

"Is something wrong?" Keri asked

"Yeah, KORPS have got Stella"

"Oh no" Aneisha sighed

"We have to get her back" Zoe said looking determined

"Well never" Keri groaned

"Why did they take her in the first place?" Aneisha asked

"I have a horrible feeling it's a ploy to get to me" I cried

We managed to get home in fifteen minutes, as this kind bus driver always let me off if I didn't pay the full amount gave us a free ride.

"Frank!" I sobbed and he wrapped his arms round me, while Tom and Aneisha shared a hug and Dan stood awkwardly between Zoe and Keri not knowing which one to comfort.

"What do we do?" I asked wanting to get Stella back.

"Me, Tom, Aneisha and Dan will infiltrate KORPS while Zoe and Keri stay here with you"

"Why do we have to stay behind?" Keri grumbled

"Because KORPS want Indigo and I'm not leaving her alone"

"Hello, I'm right here you know!" I yelled.

"Sorry" They replied

"How are we getting into KORPS?" Dan asked

"I can tell you that through the coms" Tom gestured

"Actually Tom you will be on the field with us" Frank said

"Excuse me? I don't work well on the field"

"You'll be fine Tom, remember Bobby Bleach" Zoe laughed "Who?" Keri asked annoyed that everyone got the joke except her.

"Never mind" Tom mumbled

KORPS Interrogation room

"Stella Knight it's been a while"

"Indeed it has Crime Minister, still like torturing people I see"

She gestured to the room around them which had blood stains and knives round the place.

"Of course still like stealing KORPS clones?"

"I can't help it if Zoe and Keri came to us and that I bumped into Indigo"

"I don't care about V95 or K3R1 but A30 is important, and you are going to tell me where she is"

"And if I don't?"

"Then your blood will be staining the knife"

"As tempting as the offer is, I'm going to pass"

"

Fair enough, I give you the easy option you choose the hard"

She picked up the cleanest knife she could find and pressed it hard into Stella's hand changing the pitches of her screams.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi sorry it's been so long I have been very busy, at the moment it's looking that Deri will be happening but if your thinking NO ZAN then comment on the review section.**_

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" I asked getting more angry by the minute.

"Calm down, they are probably nearly there" Keri sighed.

"Wait I just got a text from Dan" Zoe smiled as she quickly opened it.

"Hi Zo just arrived at KORPS but my sister called and said something is going on at ours please check it out XXX"

"Why does he put kisses when he text's you?" Keri asked looking sad.

"Does it really matter, Dan's sister might be in trouble!" Zoe said looking at Keri like she was being silly,

I thought she was too but there was no need to make her feel that way.

"But how do we get there? None of us can drive and Dan's house could be ages away" I complained.

"It's only round the corner" Zoe replied.

As we stepped outside Dan's house we saw the door off it's hinges.

"KORPS?" Zoe asked looking round for any indication on what happened.

"Yes" I replied

"Did you use your powers?" Keri asked looking annoyed as she told me earlier not to use them as they were becoming very dangerous.

"I didn't mean too, it's just" I protested.

"Please don't use them, if they get more powerful you could get hurt"

"Keri, I'm fine"

"Well what if one day you do something supernatural and accidentally kill someone"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I roared and a car flew into an abandoned warehouse and bricks sprayed across the road.

"Indigo!" Keri shouted looking really angry with me.

"Keri you provoked her!" Zoe yelled

"Who are you?" A girl asked and we all turned around, she had long brown hair that glistened as she stepped closer to the door,

she shared Dan's blue eyes and his impeccable height.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Zoe asked stepping towards her.

"Zoe, Keri who is she? And how did she make that car fly into the warehouse?"

"This is Indigo mine and Keri's sister"

"Hello" I said taking a step towards her she is fourteen same year as me but had her birthday a while back.

"How did you do that?" She asked curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Telekinesis" I replied acting as if it was so normal.

"You moved the car with your mind?"

"Yes"

"That's so cool"

"Sorry to break up the party but what happened here?" Keri asked moving towards Elizabeth.

"Some men came in gray overalls and funny masks, they said they were looking for Dan is he in trouble?"

"No" Zoe quickly said and she turned to Keri and pulled her to the side.

Zoe Pov

"Why would KORPS want Dan?" I whispered so Indigo and Elizabeth wouldn't hear.

"Maybe to find Indigo" She causally answered.

"Good thinking, they capture any of us and they know that Indigo would come looking"

"So they come after all of us so Indigo is by herself" She said

"So she is an easier target" I nodded.

"Which means KORPS will be coming after us soon" Keri said a panicked look forming on her face.

"Never mind about that Frank and the others are at KORPS HQ right now, they've fallen right into the trap" Indigo stated as her and Elizabeth walked over.

"Did you hear all of that?" Keri inquired.

"Yes, but that's not important Frank and the team arrived at KORPS ten minutes ago, the Crime Minister could have caught them by now"

"Wait a second who on earth are KORPS?" Elizabeth asked looking confused.

Indigo sighed and said rather quickly"KORPS are a criminal organization ran by the Mastermind and his deputy the Crime Minister,

they created clones of the Mastermind as his body was destroyed in a confrontation with MI9 who are the good guys,

me Zoe and Keri are three of the eighty seven clones created,

The perfect clone is known as the vessel and they have a mind transfer where they and the Master mind swap bodies,

MI9 is the group stopping them that your brother works for, any questions?"

"Nope"

"Brilliant"

KORPS HQ

"So how do we find Stella" Aneisha asked as they were climbing through the third and hopefully final air vent.

Even though they had only been climbing for ten minutes Aneisha had already had enough.

"We drop down from these air vents, sneak to the prison cells, Tom will unlock the door, we get Stella, go back the way we came simple" Dan laughed.

"Well how you have phrased that makes it sound like the place won't be crawling with KORPS agents" Tom said

"Well yeah there will be KORPS agents but seeing as we have all had basic fighting training then we should be fine" Dan retorted.

Frank stayed quiet he remembered what him and Stella were talking about before she was captured how him, Stella and Indigo were going to be one big happy family,

neither of them foreseen these events, he thought what if Indigo had then when he really thought about it he knew that she would of told him if she knew.

He lifted the velvet box out of his pocket, he was going to propose at Indigo's moving in party that night. Looks like fate had other ideas.

"Team, this is the final vent time to get out" He said quietly

Aneisha dropped out first as she was the shortest she scanned the area and nodded at Frank which indicated that there were no KORPS agents there. Tom went next then Dan, then Frank.

"Which way?" Aneisha asked Tom as he had on his spy pod a map of the HQ.

"Forward" He whispered as they all quietly tiptoed down the corridor, round another one,

down some stairs and down another corridor.

"Guys this is Stella's cell" Tom said.

As he nodded Dan ran at the door and kicked it down. As it flew open the team ran into the room and quickly noticed Stella wasn't there.

"Tom are you sure this Stella's cell?" Frank asked getting infuriated.

"Yes it came up on the screen that it's her's"

Just then hundreds of KORPS agents surrounded the door and the Crime Minister stepped right in front of them.

"Well hello, welcome to KORPS HQ if any of you can point us in the direction of the A30 then you and Miss Knight will be released"

"I'm sensing the silent treatment, very well take them to Miss Knight, when your tortured you might be willing to talk"

Stella POV

I kept watching the floor, waiting for the guards to come and torture me,

the Crime Minister had already gotten bored of watching she would only grace me with her presence when I spill about where Indigo is,

and I would always tell them that they are wasting their time as I will never tell.

I was hoping that Frank had initiated plan on the run, instead of coming after me however much I wanted him to.

Suddenly the door swung open and Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Frank were pushed into the room.

"Stella!" Frank yelled wrapping his arms round me and kissed me so hard I almost fell over. I pushed him off angrily.

"Why didn't you initiate plan On The Run, it was her only chance" I yelled punching his arm.

"What's plan On The Run?" Aneisha asked.

"Not now Aneisha" Dan replied as him, Tom and Aneisha went to give us some privacy.

"I'm sorry it was Indigo's idea to come after you" Frank protested

"So you decided to listen to a thirteen year old other then your superiors"

"I wanted to get you back so much that the protocol was the last thing on my mind"

I softened he was desperate to get me back so he ignored protocol. I kissed him softly and as we broke apart I smiled and said.

"I'm glad your here, I was going crazy on my own"

"The Crime Minister mentioned torture?" Frank looked fearful and that prospect.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while"

"But you haven't even been here long"

"They torture you a lot"

Then a KORPS guard came in and pointed at Dan he was lifted up and taken to the torture room before any of us could yell.

Indigo POV

"Have we had any contact?" I asked Keri as she was trying to get in touch with the team's communicators

but it wasn't going well.

"Not yet"

I sighed and went outside to think, well that's what I said anyway,

I had actually gone to practice my powers because I believed Keri was wrong if I didn't practice then I wouldn't be able to stop KORPS.

I focused on the ground and thought about wat I wanted to happen.

I noticed a ball on the floor and thought about a song that came into my head that I liked,

I whispered the lyric I was thinking about.

"Reaching down into the ground" and the ball fell into the ground and I could see it tunneling through.

"Stretching up into the sky" and it flew into the air and beyond the clouds.

Once I had stopped thinking the ball fell back into the grass, New York Morning by Elbow one of my favourite songs.

"Indigo we have contact" Zoe yelled and I ran back into the house.

"Guys it's Keri can you hear me"

"Ahh hello K3R1"

"Crime Minister" She said a confused look forming on her face.

"That's right, you and V95 need to bring me the A30"

"No we don't!" Yelled Zoe as she stepped into the room.

"V95, you have to bring her back, otherwise you will never see your friends again"

That's when I knew that I had to give myself up they couldn't choose between me and their friends and I wasn't asking them too.

"Crime Minister, I'm giving myself up"

"Indigo don't" Zoe warned

"No, if I don't give myself up the others will die, I don't want that"

"At least A30 was created with senses, where shall we meet you?"

"The park on Stafford road in one hour"

"We'll be there" She hung up and the girls turned to me.

"Are you mad!" Keri yelled."

I don't even know these KORPS people, and I know Keri's right" Lizzie said

"Actually I think it was quite smart" as I discussed my plan


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello in this chapter there is a lot more torture.**_

Stafford Park

I stood by the swings acting as calm as possible but if my plan backfired then this was it,

this could be the last few moments I spend as myself before the Mastermind possess my head and my life will never be the same.

Just then I saw a black van come down the road and suddenly stop. Three men came out of it,

and I knew they were KORPS agents judging by the gray overalls and just as predicted the Crime Minister wasn't there,

it looked like the plan was going to men approached grabbed my arms and this is where the plan took it's place.

Dan POV

I was thrown onto a chair and had my arms and legs strapped down, I looked for a weapon but what was I supposed to use? KORPS had restricted my movement,

The Crime Minister elegantly walked into the room keeping her posture upright,

how I wished the roles were reversed and he could hit her in the face.

"Well Mr Morgan there is no point in telling us where the A30 is because right now she is handing herself in to three of my lovely agents,

but we know that V95, K3R1 and your sister are aiding her so if you could tell us there location so they can join you and your friends"

"I'm not telling you where they are because I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you"She smiled and then slapped me and my head snapped to the side.

She grabbed a knife and plunged it into my hand"

"Tell me"

"NO!" I roared the pain was too hard to ignore as I saw my crimson blood soak up the strap.

She suddenly twisted the knife round and I gasped as new pain registered into my mind.

"How about now?"

"I won't tell you" She stuck a sharper knife into my leg and I screamed, something that I have never done before.

"I'm not giving in" I whispered and she punched my face and it crunched back blood spurting from my nose.

"That will be all for now Mr Morgan, bring me Stella Knight" I was going to fight but I felt so weak.

I felt the straps be loosened and they hoisted me up a minute or so later I was flung into the cell.

Stella POV

"Dan!" Aneisha yelled as he was flung to the floor, his arm and leg pouring blood

his cheek was bright red from where the Crime Minister had obviously slapped him.

His nose was bleeding but had seemed to have stopped now.

"What do we do?" Aneisha asked clearly panicking.

"Here" Frank said peeling off his jacket and wrapping it round Dan's leg and Tom's jacket put round his arm.

The guards lifted me up and took me straight to the torture room.

"Ah Stella did you see our message?" The Crime Minister grinned madly

"What Dan was a message?"

"Yes we didn't wish to hurt the boy but as he looked the hardest to crack we had to make him suffer"

"The only person you want to suffer is Indigo" I retorted thinking about how the poor girl must be feeling.

"Indigo should feel blessed and she clearly does feel like that as she has handed herself in"

"What? She wouldn't do that"

"Well she did" The Crime Minister put an image on the screen of Indigo being dragged down the corridor by three KORPS agents,

one carrying her legs the other her head and the final one supporting her back,

she looked very peaceful asleep but she had no idea what was going to happen to her.

"No!" I yelled. The Crime Minister laughed and punched my ribs.

I howled in pain as she giggled and she shoved one of her favourite knives into my foot and I yelled.

She sighed and cut deep into my hand and I screamed with the pain intensifying.

"Say sorry!" She yelled clearly loving every second of seeing my pain.

"No!" I whimpered as she pushed the knife deeper in

"Say sorry Crime Minister for wasting your time, you don't have to be the big boss here Stella your not fooling anyone"

"Sorry" I mumbled my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"I didn't hear that" She taunted.

"I'm SORRY" I screamed as the knife dug in

"For what?"

"Wasting your time" She quickly took the knife out and smiled at me.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" I didn't say anything and she kicked my ribs angrily

"Was it?"

"No"

"Take agent Knight back to her cell, I have a guest that won't want to be kept waiting"

"Leave Indigo alone" I cried but she pretended not to hear me as she stepped out of the room.

Indigo POV Interrogation room

I looked around as the three guards were watching me and they stood up straighter when the Crime Minister entered the room.

"A30 how nice to see you again"

"Crime Minister I wish the same could be said for you"

"And that is the humor I have missed"

"Why am I in the interrogation room and not the HEART?"

"Because I wanted a little chat with you before the transfer"

"But the Mastermind's brain is degrading shouldn't you transfer it before it's too late"

"You seem rather eager for this to happen"

"No, I would just rather have my brain in a fish tank then have a conversation with you"

She laughed and so did the other three guards but I stood up and peered over her

"I'm going to destroy you and KORPS, then we will see who is laughing in the end"

She laughed harder and swung out to hit me but she was met by my force field,

she did a series of flips before knocking into the wall.

"You morons help me" She barked at the agents, they ran straight to the Crime Minister and smacked her head on the wall until she was unconscious.

They pulled their masks off to reveal Zoe, Keri and Lizzie.

"Who is she calling a moron" Lizzie laughed. As Keri picked up the keys to the cells.

"So my plan worked then, feel free to start calling me an amazing genius when your ready"

"Yeah, yeah we need to find Stella and the others" Keri said as the three of them put the masks over their heads.

"Keri can you lead the way?" Zoe asked as she and Lizzie grabbed my arms and shoved me forward.

"Yeah I should be able too" and she led the way down to the cells, passing numerous agents.

We then passed the HEART and I saw the Mastermind issuing commands to the guards.

As we arrived to the cells they found Stella's and they put me in the cell next door.

Keri POV

We unlocked the door using the keys I swiped from the Crime Minister's pocket and the first thing I noticed was Dan lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Dan!" I yelled Frank, Aneisha and Tom lifted their heads and I realized that I was still wearing my mask and I took it off and nodded at the others who did the same.

Stella was lying in Frank's arms also covered in blood.

"Oh NO" Lizzie yelled and ran to her brother.

"What happened?" Zoe asked looking round the room

"They were tortured" Frank replied solemnly.

"We need to get them help, we have found a way out of here through the ventilation shafts"

Zoe smiled and I knew it was killing her not to run over to Dan only because I was feeling the exact same thing.

Frank lifted Stella and Aneisha and Tom grabbed Dan. Just after they all went up in the shafts,

me and Zoe turned to get Indigo, only to see she was being dragged down the corridor by Mike Stern.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, I know it's been a while but everything has been busy at school and I went through a tough week emotionally but I'm feeling a bit better.**_

"Oh no, what are we going to do now?" I whispered panicking.

"Don't worry, we can get the others

""Dan and Stella are in no fit state to fight" I exclaimed

"I didn't mean them I meant Tom and Aneisha"

"It's too late we need to get to her now" Keri said and I pulled Zoe round the corner and kept up the facade of being KORPS agents and we walked with the same pretense.

Just as we stepped outside the HEART, I physically couldn't move.

"Keri?" Zoe asked looking at me.

"I'm fine, it's just bad memories"

"Look, Indigo is in trouble she is about to become the most evil person in the world"

I nodded and snapped back into my normal self. We walked into the room and the red light pulsed into my brain.

Squinting I stepped forward to what I thought was Mike Stern.

"Finally, you two strap her into the mind transfer machine"

We stepped towards her and grabbed her arms she kicked and thrashed and my arms really hurt by the time we put her in.

"Get off!" She yelled as she was strapped into the machine, Stern tapped on the keypad and laughed as he said to her.

"There's no point in fighting or using your special powers your bound here"

"I can use my powers!" She yelled angrily

"No you can't, they were cut off the moment you entered the room

"Her face turned to a new look of fear as shed tried to squirm out but eventually she stopped at looked straight at me and Zoe.

Indigo POV

Keri, Zoe I tried to say but the words refused to come as a pale blue light seeped into my vision

and I noticed my mind was slowly drifting away and being replaced with a monsters.

As my eyes flickered open it was a pink colour. I looked down to see a flowing white dress,

I saw a glowing orange box that looked like a fish tank.

"A30,where are we?" His deep voice growled.

"Inside my mind, we are competing"

"This hasn't happened before"

"You haven't met anyone like me before"

"So how do we decide who get's the body?"

"Well, it's my body"

"Of course but seeing as it is still your mind, I can do this"

My mind filled with darkness and I saw two shadows emerge Keri and Zoe.

"Look at yourself, Indigo you shouldn't exist, power corrupts you" Keri smiled but it wasn't her playful happy smile but a cruel malicious one.

"You could kill us all, your unstable dangerous" Zoe giggled

"I don't want to hurt anyone" I sobbed.

"I know" A whisper flooded in a voice from long into my past I couldn't quit believe it myself.

"I can help you"

"No you can't you never helped me when you were alive" I cried even harder

"Maybe, maybe not but I can help you now"

"How would you help me?"

"Swap bodies with the Mastermind, live a life of solitude and your brain would eventually degrade and slip away"

Then an image burst into me, the team my friends they needed me KORPS would rise if I let the Mastermind take over.

I stood shakily to view him.

"Well Mastermind the one thing you shouldn't of done was put that voice in my head as it makes me determined, stronger

but the one thing you don't know is love, happiness and strength, now I'm taking my body back with or without your permission!" I yelled

My eyes, my real eyes opened just in time to see the HEART overload but I was trapped,

struggling against the restraints holding me down. I saw Tom and Aneisha run into the room

and they pulled Zoe and Keri back and they screamed my name as they were pulled from the room.

Zoe POV

As we exited KORPS HQ I stamped on Tom's feet a thousand times at least but he still didn't let go he pushed me into

Dan and he cradled me and planted a kiss into my head and I saw the pain whip across Keri's face and she stopped fighting Aneisha.

Suddenly the loud sound of smashing came from the building and fire burned it all.

_**Uh oh what's going to happen to Indigo find out in the next chapter**_


End file.
